


Неправильный маг

by nunharry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunharry/pseuds/nunharry
Summary: Гарри Поттер -  сквиб и общепризнанный сумасшедший.Дадли Дурсль - магглорождённый, хулиган и и маменькин сынок.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Неправильный маг

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, что из этого получится.  
> Читайте только если уверены, что у вас прорава времени, которое некуда тратить. Или не читайте вообще, тоже неплохой вариант.  
> Не ищите здесь сюжета, вообще ничего не ищите. И даже не читайте, а пробегайте глазами по тексту, мельком пытаясь поймать что-то между строк. Или не пытаясь, у вас всё равно ничего не получится.

.

Дадли Дурсль считал себя самым обычным мальчиком, выращенным самой нормальной на свете семьёй. Ходил в школу пять раз в неделю, тусовался с друзьями после неё, стабильно по средам опускал одного из тех неудачников, чьи имена никогда никто не помнил, в унитаз. И избегал странностей, всё по заветам родителей. Особенно если те изо всех сил пытались казаться самыми нормальными. 

Но поезд, билет на который сейчас сжимал в пухлой ладони, он презирал много больше, чем своего двоюродного брата, из-за которого был вынужден сюда приехать. Ещё неделю назад Гарри был изъяном, подобно сорняку среди ровных одинаковых лилий в саду матушки, в абсолютно среднестатистической семье Дурслей; а сегодня уже Дадли скользит взглядом по толпе прохожих, выискивая самых нормальных среди уродов.

Распрощавшись с хмурым, пришедшем как на похороны, отцом, Дадли самостоятельно затащил чемодан в вагон, чего прежде не делал. Прибыли они довольно поздно, все места давно разобрали. Когда в очередном купе оказалось всего три человека, Дадли не раздумывая ввалился внутрь, раскрасневшийся и злой.

— Вот и новый mon ami! — Прощебетал женоподобный француз, рядом с которым Дадли пришлось сесть. — Позволь пр’едставиться, Филипп Фелиссон, тр’етьекур’сник Хаффлпаффа.

Незнакомый с местными понятиями, Дадли просто кивнул, оглядев парня: с более светлыми, чем у самого Дурсля, волосами и большими голубыми глазами. И напоминал Филипп куклу, которую сейчас же хотелось разбить. Совсем немужественный, и тупой к тому же. «Хаффлпафф» - что за слово вообще такое? 

— Это у вас такая футбольная команда в лягушатне?

— Хм. — Выдал мрачный мальчик напротив. Внешность у него была приметная, как для англичанина: чёрные волосы, горбатый нос. — Айвен. — Уточнять Дадли не стал, но акцент выдавал славянское происхождение мальчика. Коротко вздрогнул от пробирающего короткого взгляда сиреневых глаз.

Последним представился рыжий кудрявый мальчик, цепко разглядывающий нового знакомого.   
— Адам Смит, приятно познакомиться. — И единственный протянул руку. Дадли понял, с кем общаться будет легче всего. Шотландский акцент разве что резал слух, а усыпанная веснушками кожа – глаза, но это Дурсль был готов терпеть. 

— Дадли Дурсль. — Представился мальчик и хотел ещё добавить бойкое "И я нормальный, слышите?", но сдержался, представляя, как на него посмотрят ребята. Они-то явно не были знакомы с убеждениями его семьи. 

Сразу вспомнились недовольное пыхтение отца и новые синяки от ремня на теле Поттера, который каким-то чудом, в отличие от Дадли, родился нормальным человеком. Мама удивлённой не была - давно подозревала что-то оккультное в своём сыне, но отрицала до последнего. Только гоняла теперь приёмыша в аптеку с большим списком, чем обычно. Горка таблеток возле кровати увеличилась, из-за чего родители начали часто спорить. Всегда, впрочем, выдворяя детей за дверь. Дадли - с куском покупного пирога, Гарри - пинком под зад. 

Факт наличия покупных пирогов в доме расстраивал Дадли даже больше, чем перспектива учиться чёрте где, вместо крутого пансионата с пяти разовым питанием. Документы в который отец сжёг накануне, но мальчик успел подсмотреть, на какой факультет тот хотел его отдать. 

— Да это что, р’ебятки, впер’еди ещё полное кр’асок и необузданных вдохновением магических выпадов р’аспр’еделение. Пр’екр’асные девушки будут аплодир’овать каждому из вас, стоит пр’офессор’у назвать ваше имя, а Дом ваш, стоит его выбр’ать, р’азр’азится полными ликования- 

— Филипп, не грузи, — осадил Дурсль знакомого, заливающегося соловьём, — и так бошка болит. Лучше расскажи, какие экзамены заставят писать на распределении? 

— Экзамены? — С непонятной интонацией хмыкнул Айвен.

— Кстати, да. — Адам кивнул, присоединяясь к Дадли. — Что за распределение? Я читал учебники всю неделю, но не уверен, что хоть сколько-то готов к тестам.

— Ох, mon amour, — хихикнул Фелиссон, прикрыв ладошкой рот, — какие интер’есные мысли у вас в головах. Но вынужден р’азочар’овать – никаких экзаменов и тестов на р’аспр’еделении. Только р’азговор’ наедине с собой, чтобы понять, на какой факультет лучше вам отпр’авиться. Выгодней всего будет Гр’иффиндор’, коль р’ешитеты показаться гор’ячим кр’овью и душой, безр’ассудным и-

— А сколько всего факультетов? — Перебил блондина Смит, нетерпеливо подаваясь вперёд.

— Потер’пи, mon amour, их всего четыр’е, ты успеешь послушать о каждом. Так вот, на Гр’иффиндор’е самые отважные ср’еди нас, да и дир’ектор поощр’яет гор’ячность души, так что относится снисходительней, однако...

— Как к щенкам. — Не выдержал Дурсль. В горле неприятно запершило, червячок давних воспоминаний закопошился в мозгу; мама как-то обмолвилась, на каком факультете учились родители Гарри. 

— ...тр’ебует также и большой отдачи. Я бы не р’екомендовал.

Секундную тишину развеял, как ни странно, Айвен.

— Хм, что насчёт Слизерина? Я слышал, там учатся одни мажоры и тёмные маги. 

— Мажор’ы? — Повторил странное слово француз, быстро, впрочем, начиная рассказ. — О, пр’о этот факультет много слухов могу поведать я, но один факт есть навер’няка, котор’ый надо уяснить: чистота кр’ови для них важна пер’востепенно. Так что не советую и этот Дом я вам, р’ебятки.

— Хм, — Ответил Айвен, отворачиваясь к окну. 

Филиппа уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но его прервала резко открывшаяся дверь купе и чья-то лохматая голова девчачьим голосом протараторившая:  
— Вы не видели жабу Невилла? — Кивнула на нелепого вида мальчика с одутловатым лицом позади себя.

Получив отрицательный ответ от покрасневшего Адама, странная парочка удалилась. Филипп, потянувшись, похлопал шотландца по плечу.

— Ах, как жестока бывает любовь... Возвр’ащаясь к нашему р’азговор’у — на удивление быстро переключается Фелиссон, — Тр’етий, очень милый дом голубых, — на этом моменте Дадли поперхнулся — Р’ейвенкло, полный холодных мозгами людей, обожающих однако учёбу...

— Заучки, значит, – пробурчал Дадли, принимая более непринуждённый вид. «Слизерин» - склизкое и неприятное слово, лживое. Гарри бы наверняка вписался. 

А потом наступила тишина. Филипп отвлёкся на поправление причёски, Адам просто тёр щёки и сидел, уставившись в пол, Айвен смотрел в окно. Дадли хотел что-то спросить, но все вопросы разом вылетели из головы.

Установившуюся тишину под мерный стук колёс поезда нарушило копошение Филиппа. Дадли уставился в окно, даже не думая надеть одну из этих уродских чёрных мантий, повторяя позу флегматичного Айвена. Адам незамедлительно преступил доставать чемодан, отчего Дурсль почувствовал раздражающее чувство спешки, словно они куда-то опаздывали. Так он чувствовал себя обычно только рядом с матерью.

Когда поезд заметно сбавил скорость, в коридоре послышались шаги взволнованных ребят. Филипп уже поправил светлые волосы до плеч, спеша выйти раньше первокурсников. Тогда Дадли вспомнил про четвёртый факультет.

— Ты не рассказал о последнем.

И француз без запинки выдал:

— Хаффлпафф, — уже через плечо кинул, обращаясь сразу ко всем: — От них никто никогда ничего не ждёт.

Вышел Дадли сразу за Фелиссоном, и прежде чем разойтись, старший улыбнулся напоследок, намекнув:  
— А ещё наша гостиная ближе всего к кухне. Р’екомендую.

.

Дожидаясь распределения, Дадли познал дзен; странное и всеобъемлющее слово, которым он любил козырнуть перед парнями из предыдущей школы. И понял почему в туалет надо ходить заранее, ибо на лодках добираться до мрачного замка в дождь было сыро. Но хотя бы мокрую одежду можно было списать на непогоду.

Правда, Айвен как-то хитро смотрел на него всю дорогу, но по прибытию отвернулся к Адаму, позволяя вовлечь себя в бессмысленный разговор про лягушек. Какая-то сухая старуха, похожая на директрису из младшей школы, провела их какими-то тунелями в зал. Красоту усыпанного почти настоящими звёздами потолка оценил даже Дурсль, хотя про то, что замок всё ещё оккультный, не забывал почти ни секунды. Почти.

Когда взгляд случайно упал на шкаф с наградами, зацепив знакомое «Джеймс Поттер», игнорировать выверты оккультистов стало проще. И даже усыпанный звёздами потолок вызывал лишь тошноту. 

— Неправильный, он просто неправильный... — Услышавший шёпот Дадли Адам покосился на приятеля, но ничего не спросил.

Дальше было распределение, совсем не такое радужное, каким Фил его описывал. Девчонки аплодировали не с восхищением в глазах и фанатичной увлечённостью, а просто хлопали. Ни у кого и намёка на гордость, в случае попадания новичка в их Дом, не промелькнуло. Дадли подумалось, что тем, чьи имена звучат слишком нормально для оккультного мира, хлопали иначе.

— Дурсль, Дадли! — Без того хмурая женщина, проводившая их по замку и чьё имя мальчик так и не удосужился запомнить, сморщилась как изюм. А может ему просто показалось, всё её тело без того напоминало одну большую морщину.

На какую-то долю секунды, пока шёл к табуретке, мальчику показалось, что Директор и ещё какой-то учитель странно на него покосились, но вот уже на голову опускается шляпа. С виду такая дряхлая и дырявая, изнутри могла даже показаться интересной.

— Хмм, что тут у нас... — Ворчащий голос отдавался в голове лёгким звоном, Дадли изо всех сил вцепился в сидение, чтобы не заорать. О таком чёртов французишка его не предупреждал! — Желание показать себя, о да, большие амбиции, да, ты неплохо смотрелся бы на Слизерине.

—Нет, — пробормотал шатен капризным тоном. В голове всплыл образ непослушных тёмных волос, напоминающих воронье гнездо.

— О-хо, ты прав, Гарри Поттер удивительно складен для Дома змей. Что ж, в тебе достаточно горячности и жажды боя для Гриффиндора…

— Только не в Гриффиндор, — сам не зная почему попросил Дадли, — только не в Гриффиндор.

— Что ж, вижу, желание поесть в хорошей компании перевешивает все амбиции, ха? Я знаю, куда тебя распределить. ХАФФЛПАФФ!

Отшвырнув шляпу в руки старухи – женщины, как бы поправила его мама – Дурсль кинулся к столу своего факультета, заметив на скамейке дружелюбно махающего ему Филиппа. Аж ударить захотелось, честное слово...

— Хор’ошо спр’авился, mon sher, — Похвалил друга Фелиссон, предвосхищая, — Есть до объявления дир’ектор’а нельзя, сладкий, потер’пи.

Ощутимо стукнув знакомого в предплечье, Дадли отвернулся после тихого ойканья. Плевать ему, чего хочет директор. Сам он хочет есть и побыстрее.

Краем а Дадли услышал знакомые имена, но продолжил сверлить взглядом пустые тарелки.

— Смит, Адам!... Сорокин, Иван!... 

Вяло хлопнув пару раз в ладоши, Дадли вопросительно уставился на брюнета. Тот пожал плечами, за него ответил Адам, плюхнувшийся рядом с Дурслем.

— Ну, не станет же он поправлять её на распределении? 

Отвернувщись к сидящему напротив Филиппу, нахмурился:

— Некоторые заранее знают, где их Дом, не так ли?

— Не хмурься, mon ami, — потянувшись через Дадли, Филипп дотронулся длинным указательным пальцем до лба Адама, сразу же садясь обратно под визгливое «не через меня!» и беспечно продолжая. — Р’азумеется, многие выбр’али Дом зар’анее под влиянием семьи, но тр’адиция сесть на табур’ет и послушать совет стар’ой шляпы несёт исключительно положительный хар’актер! 

Заскучавший без благодарных слушателей Фелиссон прокашлялся, но продолжить не успел – встал директор. До ужаса смешной старик с колокольчиками в длинной густой бороде. Одет был во что-то красного оттенка: Дадли не разобрал. Он злился на излучавшего довольство маразматика и незнакомых парней со стола под красным флагом, никак не делающим заканчивать гимн школы. 

Гипнотизируя взглядом тарелки, Дадли пропустил мимо ушей речь директора, считая всё это долгой прелюдией к ужину. Стоило еде появиться из воздуха, мальчик сразу взялся за приборы. Наложил себе овощей, мало ли что оккультисты с мясом делают. Мама была бы довольна. 

— Так что там с распределением? — Мгновенно вернул к насущной теме друга Адам.

— А ничего с р’аспр’еделением, дор’огой. Хор’ошая тр’адиция. Тем более, — на секунду запнувшись, продолжил прежним ласковым голосом— Нас гор’аздо меньше, чем было когда-то. Своими аплодисментами Дома показывают р’адость пополнению в магическом мир’е, выр’ажая, что р’ады удостоенной им чести пр’инять вас. Для нашего Дома в такие вр’емена это особенно важно. Когда-то он на самом деле был многочисленным...

— Когда-то? — Уточнил хмурый Адам, до сих пор не притронувшийся к еде. 

Но Филипп уже переключился на обиженного до слёз Дурсля. 

— О, mon ami, положи себе индейки наконец! 

Даже вечно раздражающий Дадли кузен, о котором он в последнее время думал всё чаще, не был таким занудой. Дурслю хотелось просто встать и расквасить морду Филиппа в мясо, чтобы живого места на лице не осталось. Чтобы каждый день, смотря в зеркало, Фелиссон думал о том, каким страшным бывает Дадли в гневе, и не подходил к нему больше. Не смел жалеть.

Как потом оказалось, на факультете Хаффлпафф так принято: на третьем курсе студенты берут под свою опеку первокурсников, помогают им в течение пары лет, а затем те берут под своё начало уже следующих. Традиция показалась Дадли глупой, идею навязываться себе в покровители не оценил, а самого Фила послал по известному адресу, чтобы не лез.

— У каждого факультета свои особенности, но знаешь, наши напр'авлены на пользу общего и личного благ куда больше, чем у остальных, и даже Гр'иффиндор'цы с нами не ср'авняться! — Запальчиво вещал Филипп, всё ещё с беспокойством смотрящий на Дадли, но держащий уже приемлемую дистанцию.

После ужина мальчик отдавил французу пятки, наступая на них и пытаясь снять таким образом обувь. Левый ботинок выкинул в окно, но какой-то старшекурсник, представившийся Седриком, лишь добродушно посмеялся на сбивчивые объяснения Филиппа, почему тот попросил остановиться, и помог достать ботинок с помощью заклинания под раздражённый взгляд Дадли.

Дурслю вообще ничего в оккультном мире не было знакомо, но заклинания особенно, и он не хотел знать, что там за словечки надо будет произносить. Единственный раз, когда он махал палочкой, чтобы сотворить магию, был просто ужасен.

_— Какая интересная палочка, мистер Дурсль! Какая интересная... Я бы рассказал Вам историю создания этой палочки, но Вы, видно, не очень интересуетесь нашим миром. — Старик улыбнулся, забирая деньги за покупку и провожая клиентов в лице мальчика и великана. — Прошу, приходите ко мне, когда подрастёте, приходите обязательно..._

Дадли хотел никогда даже не появляться на треклятой Аллее с поистине оккультным названием.

.

Айвен сразу лёг спать, показательно устроившись на дальней кровати. Адам ещё не зашёл в комнату: всё болтал со старшекурсниками. Остальные три соседа тоже уже спали. Не то чтобы Дадли хотел с ними разговаривать. После быстрого похода в душ, ворочался в непозволительно мягкой постели, он даже не подумал застегнуть...как там? Полог? Задёрнуть шторы? Дадли даже сначала не понял, что это за штуки. Усмехнувшийся Айвен, перед тем как укрыться одеялом, объяснил. Как же блондин его за это ненавидел.

И пыхтел, переворачивался с боку на бок и как только не ёрзал. Не то и не так. Еда отвратительная была, поэтому и уснуть не может, точно. Погладил живот, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к себе. Нет, дело не в этом. Да и, признаться честно – а сделать это Дадли мог только под толстым одеялом – блюда были на самом деле вкусными. Но что тогда?

Откинув резким движением одеяло, протопал к столу. Сел с привычным крякающим звуком, живот иногда дико мешал. Достал из ящика стола какую-то бумажку, довольно плотную на ощупь, чернила и перо. Совсем старые на вид вещи на практике таковыми уже не казались. Специально состарили, ушлые козлы.

Письмо родителям выходило нескладным, каким-то сжатым в моментах, где Дадли переживал сильные эмоции, и совсем водянистым там, где мальчик пытался сказать о себе вне оккультного контекста. Но что он мог написать «вне контекста»? Как с открытым ртом слушал россказни про Хогвартс? Как сильно хотел в туалет по дороге? Или как почувствовал себя грязным, зацепившись взглядом за фамилию кузена на кубке в зале? 

— Херня, — с чувством выругался, хлопнув по столу ладонью и возвращаясь обратно в постель.

— Что случилось? — Встрепенулся только что вошедший в комнату Адам. Подойдя к своей кровати, рыжий лёг под одеяло, не переодеваясь и как-то нервно посматривая на Дурсля.

Перевернувшись на другой бок, чтобы не видеть лицо Смита, Дадли уставился на потухшую свечу. Как объясниться, он не знал, но очень хотел поделиться мыслями, чтобы не одному страдать. 

Ещё раз обвёл взглядом круглую комнату, на первый взгляд без единого угла, с высокими окнами и цветами буквально повсюду. В маленьких горшочках, они не притягивали к себе взгляд. Зато в гостиной растительность была повсюду: на люстре, на стенах снаружи и внутри, в больших вазах и маленьких, на столах и на полу. Одну из них Дадли с радостью бы разбил себе об голову.

— Родителям написать хотел. — Признался Дадли, не зная, что ещё сказать. Не мог он объяснить, всю жизнь не пробовал даже. Мама выполняла капризы с полу слова, друзьям мальчик бы в жизни не стал жаловаться. — Они не поймут.

Дадли услышал шорох и возню позади себя. Развернувшись, он увидел как Смит, укрывшийся с головой одеялом, сначала выкидывают обувь, затем одежду, на пол. Это зрелище так поразило Дурсля, что он не сразу решился спросить.

— Ты совсем того?

Одеяло приподнялось, на Дадли уставился смущённый Адам.

— Заткнись и не думай, — Посоветовал он, укрываясь обратно и укутываясь ещё сильнее. — Просто забудь.

Минуту поглазев, Дадли зевнул и отвернулся, закрыв глаза и прогоняя из сознания всколыхнувшийся образ, навеянный и в половину не такими же выразительными зелёными глазами, до жути напоминавшими о куда более ярких изумрудах, благо скрывающихся за жуткими вихрами тёмных волос и оправой старых замызганных круглых очков.

Не думай. Просто забудь.

.

Гарри Поттер знал, что был самым обычным мальчиком, выращенным самой нормальной на свете семьёй. И он любил вещи необычные, даже если те изо всех сил пытались казаться самыми нормальными. 

Особенное счастье он испытал первого сентября, сжимая в тощей ладони записку от нового учителя французского. Обладающий примечательной для Литтл-Уингинга внешностью – чёрными как смоль волосами и будто колдовскими сиреневыми глазами – он сразу приглянулся мальчику. 

Не отличавшийся на прочих предметах, Гарри был огорчён уходом на пенсию любимой учительницы иностранного языка, и столь же воодушевлён приездом в их консервативный городок кого-то как мистер Сорокин.

— Мои ученики обычно зовут меня Валерий Валерьевич, — усмехнулся добродушно мужчина, представляясь, — но ради вас, так и быть, сделаю исключение. 

Остановившись возле калитки в дом, Гарри поднял голову, оглядывая старые стены новым взглядом. Шероховатая поверхность записки, где новый учитель оповещал о своём визите в воскресенье вечером. 

Мальчик смотрел на дом, в котором прожил всю жизнь и не мог понять, какие чувства испытывает. Пока он мог только отнести их к положительным, завороженно наблюдая за степенно закатывающемуся солнцу краснеющим домом. 

.

Задыхаясь от режущей боли в боку, маленький мальчик пытался убежать от преследователей – таких же, как и он, восьмилетних ребят. Гарри искренне надеялся, что Дадли отвлечётся на устрашение новенького в городе, но каким-то чудом получилось, что сейчас оба вместе со сворой прочих мальчишек гонят его по улице.

Дадли был сегодня на редкость несговорчив в предложении накостылять брату. Возможно, немалую роль сыграла настойчивость того самого новенького, Пирса, показно насмехавшегося над слабостью Гарри. Тогда тот был ему даже благодарен.

Упав в лужу, Поттер попытался встать, но был схвачен за шкирку Пирсом.

— Ну что, х-хаа, сдаёшься?

— Лапы убрал! – Взвизгнул запыхавшийся позади него Дадли, толкнувший со всей силы противника в бок, выхватывая воротник брата и сжимая в руке, замахиваясь.

На секунду Гарри почудился мираж жалости в зрачках блондина.

А в следующую они оба уже стояли на крыше школы.

После этого Дурсли заперли Гарри в чулане, Дадли же получил новые фломастеры в качестве моральной компенсации. Когда шатена выпустили и отправили готовить завтрак, позволив ухватить со стола несколько кусочков ветчины, блондин даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

В школе толстяк не сказал Поттеру ни одного слова, не обращал внимания на него и в последующие дни. Банда «Большого Дэ» быстро нашла ему замену в лице ботаника Харриса из параллельного класса. Пирс ходил за ними попятам, сначала с фингалом под глазом, а потом как полноценный мальчик на побегушках. Каким Гарри когда-то мог, но был рад что не, стать.

И когда случались чудеса или необычные вещи, за которые Гарри обычно оставляли без ужина, Дадли всегда оказывался рядом. Подбирался поближе во время завтрака, когда ненавистная любителю сладкого овсянка загорелась, опалив новую причёску Петуньи; хватал за руку и вёл за собой по зоопарку, когда стекло террариума пропало, выпустив на волю огромного питона. Тот прошипел что-то умоляюще, но Поттер предпочёл отвернуться.

А однажды, когда на невзрачного мальчика обратила внимание красавица-старшеклассница, в шутку послав воздушный поцелуй, младший Дурсль подпалил штору в кабинете директора. Гарри готов был поклясться, что это был не он, но почему-то все заранее думали именно на него.

В общем, Гарри Поттер вздохнул с облегчением, когда все наконец получили неопровержимые доказательства, что именно Дадли был «оккультистом», а не он. К тому же, тётя Петунья стала снисходительней, даже выделила воспитаннику собственную комнату – единственную свободную спальню, куда обычно скидывал старые игрушки её сын. 

Дядя Вернон, к счастью, не выходил из комнаты уже несколько дней, с тех пор как пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Когда мужчина пришёл в себя и перестал сторониться воспитанника, дни потекли в привычном темпе. Он вставал, готовил завтрак, шёл в школу, приходил и отправлялся работать в саду или убираться в доме, потом готовил ужин. Иногда успевал делать уроки. Если выпадал свободный день, то тётка могла отпустить его гулять.

— Гарольд! Иди сюда, – крикнула Петунья, отрывая шатена от выдёргивания сорняков. — Сходи в магазин за молоком.

Послушно взяв деньги, мальчик отправился в местный супермаркет. Походив между полок, добрался до отдела с молочной продукцией. Поглядывая на шоколадное молоко, Гарри взял обычное, хватаясь за ручку бутылки.

Положив на тумбочку чек и сдачу, Поттер отправился мыть руки и дезинфицировать упаковку. Тётя одобрительно кивнула, припоминая, как часто просила домочадцев обрабатывать продукты после магазина. 

Попытавшись пригладить непослушные волосы, сказала:  
— Сдачу можешь оставлять себе.

После этого к обязанностям Гарри прибавился еженедельный поход за продуктами, против чего зеленоглазый ни за что бы не выступил.

.

Гарри помнит день, когда Дадли пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Странно, ведь именно с Гарри должно было случиться что-нибудь столь волшебное, как мир волшебства и магии; сироты и ботаники становились героями подобных книг жанра фэнтези, никак не толстозадые мальчишки, макающие своих кузенов в унитаз за подвёрнутые штанины.

Первое письмо Дядя порвал не глядя, второе сжёг в камине, третье швырнул Гарри в лицо.

— Убей эту чёртову птицу в следующий раз! — Крикнул Вернон, лицо которого всё больше напоминало по цвету спелый помидор.

Мальчик не успел испугаться, как гостиную заполнили горы одинаковых писем. Совы продолжали закидывать ими дом, как хулиганы яйцами, до тех пор, пока любопытный Дадли не вскрыл одно из писем.

Среди вороха бумаги, всклокоченная тётя Петунья всучила сыну кусок свеже выпеченного торта и впервые за всю жизнь заперла в комнате. Гарри недолго думая прошмыгнул в чулан.

И лёжа на раскладушке, он выборочно слушал их диалог, моментами выпадая из реальности, смахивая с глаз фантомные слёзы. Дядя кричал что-то про инвалидов и ругал страховые компании и плохо выполняющие свои обязанности дома престарелых. Тётя всхлипывала, но тоже много ругалась, только говорила о частном, а не в общем.

— Проклятые оккультисты, хотят разложить полноценную ячейку общества...

— Дадли ведь теперь инвалид, дорогой! Он такой же урод, какими были...

— Генетика – чушь собачья! Ни черта мы им не родственники, Петунья, запомни! 

Гарри представлял, как Дадли в этот момент жрёт свой домашний малиновый пирог прямо в кровати, и мечтал уснуть. Во сне его преследовала жирная свинья, набросилась и вгрызлась в ошмётки по краям на грудной клетке, в которой была дыра чёрная и бесконечная.

.

Гарри, уже привычно получив список покупок, отправился в магазин. Выбирая между набором сэндвичей с тунцом и креветками, шатен заметил растерянного парня лет четырнадцати. Незнакомого растерянного парня.

— Эм, привет, вам нужна помощь?

— Ой! Да, да, слушай, где здесь поделка на «милку»? Ну, которая фунт всего стоит. — Взлохматив чёрные, как смоль, волосы, уточнил парень, оглядывая взглядом знакомых сиреневых глаз мальчика. 

Показывая нужный отдел, Гарри показалось, что он спит. Или мечта осуществилась и любимый учитель на самом деле теперь его ровесник?

— Спасибо, да... Как тебя звали там?

— Джеймс, сэр, Джеймс... Дурсль.

— Пфф, – посмеялся над его заминкой парень. — Ну спасибо, Дурсль. Ладно, бывай, мне ещё мелкому написать надо.

И ушёл. Гарри стало дурно от того, что он соврал и к тому же использовал ненавистную фамилию. Дожёвывая «марс» без орешков, шатен вернулся домой как раз вовремя, чтобы начать готовить ужин.

— Хмм, ну и как дела в школе? – Уточнил дядя Вернон, отправляя в рот не положенный по заветам врача кусок бисквита. Десерт в этот раз готовила лично Петунья, так что на такое попустительство закрыла глаза.

— Хорошо, сэр, ничего нового. Только учительница французского ушла в декретный отпуск...

— А, – отмахнулся мужчина. — Сумасшедшая женщина, ненормальная оккультистка. Благо, на её место поставили нормального человека.

На слове «оккультистка» Гарри немного дёрнулся, хотя знал, что француженка время от времени увлекалась гаданием по картам. 

— Но, дорогой, семья всё же русская... – Смутилась Петунья.

— Не страшно, дорогая, они из Эстонии, политические беженцы. И, – дядя сделал паузу возвращая внимание Гарри. — Сегодня они придут на ужин.

Точно. Воскресенье.

— Понял, – просто ответил мальчик, собирая посуду, чтобы помыть.

.

Сидя на полу возле шкафа в спальне дяди и тёти, складывая постиранную одежду, мальчик старался отвлечься от мыслей о еде. Даже получив хорошую порцию, он не наелся. Вспомнился урок биологии, на котором беременная учительница отвлеклась на рассказы про жуткий токсикоз и странные предпочтения в еде. И стало очень, очень

глупый ребёнок.

— Отстань, – по привычке отмахнулся Гарри. 

Сейчас шатен как никогда завидовал Дадли. И украдкой позволил себе представить вес мантии на плечах, вес палочки в руке

укуси его.

Тот мир... Он был не Дурслей, он был его, Гарри. Родители, теперь мальчик уверен, были волшебниками. И пойти в магическую школу должен был тоже он. А не этот

жирный кусок мяса, способный только поглощать.

— Дурак. — Гарри тихо стукнулся о дверцу шкафа, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. 

Несмотря на желание поддаться приступу острой жалости к себе, мальчик предпочёл отвлечься на дела насущные, ударившись ещё пару раз для закрепления результата.

— Хорошо. — Стук.

— Всё хорошо, а ты дурак. — Стук.

Последний вышел слишком громким. Резко сжавшись, Гарри прислушался к звукам внизу. Он не хотел привлекать к себе внимание дяди, тот не гнушался использовать ремень в «особых случаях». То есть всегда – синяки с прошлого раза не успели сойти. 

да, вернон хорошо отходил нас, когда отвёз дадли на вокзал.

— Вокзал? — Прошипел Гарри, хватаясь за голову. Откуда он знал... Резкая боль пронзила лоб, словно кто-то раскроил череп и закопошился в мозгах, между извилин. 

Запустили жуков и прижали раскалённой решёткой, пропекая мясо.

сдавили тисками, не давая просочиться-

— Хватит! — Крикнул Гарри, сжимая волосы в кулаках. Он не понимал, на каком языке говорил и произносил ли что-то вслух вообще. Что-то внутри сопротивлялось, словно он очутился в детстве, когда...

Падение, неожиданный удар по голове, кто-то вцепился в ворот рубашки, притягивая к себе и отвратительным образом давая учуять запах чужого тела. Стёртые падением на асфальт в кровь ладони, сбитое дыхание и жидкость – кровь или грязные капли от лужи? – на губах.

— Ну что, х-хаа, сдаёшься?

.

Даже не проговаривая слова вслух, можно много чего донести до собеседника. Тем чётче виднелась разница между «нормальными» и «ненормальными» образами в голове, чем громче и складнее Гарри озвучивал ответ.

Мальчик не мог облачить в слова, что конкретно с ним не так, но чувство чужеродности не покидало его. Однажды он обмолвился об этом в школе. Один из дружков Дадли услышал и распиздел всем. 

Школьный психолог, внявшая слухам и побежавшая немедленно причинять добро, дала пару советов и оповестила родственников. Дядя прописал лещей, тётка лишила ужина, но через пару дней всё вернулось на круги своя. 

Только «Большой Дэ» высмеивал ещё полгода, без особого интереса или увлечённости. И придумал кличку: Мальчик-Который-Тронулся-Умом. Гарри только удивлялся, как мозгов хватило на что-то длиннее «очкозавра» и «ботозадого неудачника». 

Вот что Гарри вынес полезного из этой истории, как делают выписки из литературы: доверять нельзя никому, людям особенно. Но что делать, если просит довериться что-то изнутри, будто часть тебя?

я и есть-

Нет.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. 

И продолжил методично перебирать вещи из шкафа. Через час тихой работы, захотел в туалет. 

Бесшумно спустившись вниз, мальчик проскользнул в комнату, радуясь, что его не услышали из кухни. А вот с унитазом случился конфуз – смыть бесшумно было никак, так что остался шатен сидеть на крышке, прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи. 

Окно не открывалось без тихого скрипа, но Гарри не пошёл даже на такой риск. Прикрыть нос воротом футболки и неудобно устроиться на унитазе показалось правильным решением.

ты просто слабак,

— Нет, — пробормотал мальчик, мотнув головой. Он только почувствовал себя обычным, он не мог-

даже окно открыть. сын своих родителей

...Разговор Дурслей и нового учителя был стандартен и не вызывал интереса, тем более что трапеза почти кончилась. Валерий Валерьевич смеялся над шутками дяди и хвалил пирог, который Гарри вчера купил в магазине, обращаясь к тёте.

даже капли неординарности в тебе не нашлось.

Гарри промолчал. И в самом деле не нашлось. 

на его месте должен был быть ты.

Мальчик сполз на пол, привалившись спиной к толчку. Взлохматил непослушные волосы, вытер влагу с лица. Пододвинул колени, упёрся носом в ткань штанов.

«Жизнь прекрасна,» – вот, что он подумал.

.

— Ах, какое гор’е, гор’е-то какое, — причитал Филипп, положив ладони на щёки и мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Кажется, только чтобы похвастаться шелковистостью светлых волос.

— Ага, — грузно отчеканил Дадли, накладывая в тарелку побольше мяса. Утро не задалось с момента, когда дурацкая сова, скинув письмо, заляпала одежду. 

Неудачным можно было назвать всю неделю, начиная с Хэллоуина. Все два месяца, что Дадли учился в Хогвартсе. Всю эту чёртову несправедливую жизнь, где у него больше не было ни единого друга. С девчонками общаться было себе дороже, Эрни Макмиллан оказался на редкость дёрганным занудой, хорошо спевшийся с Адамом, хотя дружили они наверняка только чтобы передрачивать друг у друга домашку, Захария Смит был полоумным маменькиным сынком и к тому же имел какие-то проблемы с дыхалкой, из-за чего выглядел полным слабаком, а Джастин Финч-Флэт-как-то-там по степени говорливости раздражал даже больше Филиппа.

— Хм, — прокомментировал Айвен, не отрываясь от поедания рыбного пирога.

Адама на завтраке не было – после произошедшего тому позволили отлежаться в комнате. Кажется, однокурсник Филиппа, Седрик, бегал к нему на перерывах, чтобы проведать и покормить. Дадли не переживал совсем – так он думал.

— Так ясно всё ведь? Тролля провёл Снейп, тот наткнулся на эту плаксивую зазнайку, ну и того. — Поведал своё видение Дурсль. Профессор Северус виделся ему злом во плоти, хотя бы потому что ставил его в пары с Гермионой, когда та ещё могла их посещать.

— Ах, mon petit! — Драматично взмахнул руками Филипп. — Какая низость, какая подлость!

Сидящий где-то за другим столом Невилл икнул.

— П-почему вы дум-маете, что это Снейп-п? —Спросил Захария, ковыряющий до этого овсянку.

— Потому что он злой. Это буквально его имя! – Авторитетно заявил Дадли.

Филипп заботливо погладил Смита, который Захария, по голове, вздыхая:

— Был бы я там, не сносить тр’оллю головы!

— Да кому нужна рука этой бобрихи? Верной, Айв?

Чуть сильнее обычного стукнув ложкой о дно тарелки, Сорокин повернул голову в сторону Дадли. Несколько секунд молчания под безразличным взглядом сиреневых глаз показались Дурслю странными. Выбивающимися из общей картины непринуждённого баловства их компании.

— Да. Никому. — Подтвердил брюнет и звуки обедающих, разговаривающих учеников будто бы стали громче. 

—Тем более, с ней не случилось ничего такого страшного. —Встрял со своим безусловно экспертным мнением Джастин. — Подумаешь, сотрясение. Уизли с Лонгботтомом вовремя успели, ничего не скажешь. А вот я в прошлом году…

.

Между Зельями и Полётами, по средам у первого курса Хаффлпаффа было «окно». Адам, отправившийся на занятия на следующий же день, настойчиво предложил сидеть в библиотеке. Дадли не мог почему-то отказать, а Айвен как всегда следовал молчаливой тенью.

— И всё-таки… — Шёпотом замешкался обычно прямолинейный Смит, садясь на диванчик в самом дальнем углу – в этом закутке, казалось, никто не сидел с прошлого года – но не смог продолжить. Вернулся к чтению, пустым взглядом бегая по строчкам.

— Пф, не интересно – не читай. Я вообще ничего не читаю. — Поведал Дадли, однако реакции на его слова не последовало. Но он не разозлился, даже досада будто бы ленилась проявить себя. Айвен растерянно ковырял деревянный стол.

Окно, возле которого они сели, как и прочие в этой части замка, заросло плющом. Тучи заслонили солнце, собирался дождь. Мягкий свет свечи бросал тень на лицо Адама, но тот даже не дрогнул.

— Ну, не мог ведь тролль на самом пробраться незамеченным — протянул Дадли.

— Мхм, — неоднозначно отозвался Сорокин. Поднял голову и задумчиво посмотрел на Дурсля. — Действительно. Они непроходимо глупы.

Спустя две секунды, рыжий, не отрывая взгляд от книги, нахмурился.

— Они невосприимчивы к магии. 

— Но всё ещё тупые, — с ухмылкой продолжил Айвен. 

— Его кто-то провёл. 

После слов Дадли черноволосый помрачнел и положил руку на крепко сжимавшую талмуд ладонь Адама. Хлоп, хлоп. В замершем на века библиотечном зале звук прозвучал особенно громко.

— Он бы...в самом деле не мог сам выйти. — Смит сглотнул.

— Мне тоже не по себе, — признался Айвен.

— Вот! — Воскликнул Дадли, заставляя вздрогнувшего Сорокина убрать руку, а Смита уткнуться носом в книгу. — Поэтому, ходить будем только вместе. Не переживайте, я о вас позабочусь!

Адам нахмурился, обернулся на Айвена, но тот лишь кивнул, придерживая голову ладонью.

— Я хороший лидер. — Дадли обиделся. — В своей школе меня называли «Большой Дэ».

...Хрюкающего Айвена Дадли стукнул по плечу. В отместку черноволосый с силой ткнул толстого в бок. Адам прикрыл книгой нижнюю часть лица.

— Брейк, брейк! Мы же в школе, олухи! 

Но мальчики не послушали и через пару минут библиотекарша выставила компанию вон.

— И чтобы больше я вас здесь не видела! — Пригрозила женщина. — Хулиганы! И пары дней не прошло, они уже веселятся, бессовестные...

Но мальчики её уже не слушали, только Дадли натужно сопел, поглаживая бок.

— Тц, противная старуха.

— Не притворяйся, я не сильно задел, — прищурился Айвен.

Показав язык, Дадли обернулся к Адаму, вопросительно уставившись на него. Тот улыбаясь смотрел на них. 

— Знаете что? К чёрту уроки, пошли на кухне сладкого возьмём.

.

Крохотный огонёк свечи светил особенно ярко в тёмные вечера, когда тучи обволакивали небо густой ватой. Смоляные волосы Айвена казались чернее бездны на затылке, куда уставился только проснувшийся Дадли. Он молчал какое-то время, стесняясь открыть рот. Дурсль редко испытывал подобное – и почти всегда только с Сорокиным. И чего ему не спится сегодня. Наверное, по той же причине, по которой не спал сам Дадли. 

Грейнджер всё ещё валялась пластом в больничном крыле, а родителей и не спешили оповещать. Ещё бы, ведь те не имели к оккультному миру никакого отношения. Дадли не хотел думать, что мог быть на его месте.

— Я пишу письмо, – прошелестел мальчик, не прерывая занятия, сильнее склонившись над столом.

— Мм, кому?

— Брату. Матери, возможно. Ты знаешь кто такой Джеймс Дурсль? – Резко развернулся к кровати мальчика Сорокин. 

В памяти всплыло лицо двоюродного брата, искажённое и некрасивое. 

— Не знаю никаких Джеймсов, - хмурясь ответил Дадли. — Тебе зачем? 

— Брат спросил. Он помог ему в магазине. Подумал, ты знаешь.

Дурсль сразу как-то сдулся, завернулся в одеяло и отвернулся к стене.

— Не знаю. Я единственный ребёнок в семье. 

Айвен промолчал. Посмотрел на спину соседа ещё пару секунд, и отвернулся. Шелест пергамента разрезал тишину.

.

Рождество венчалось тихим перешёптыванием Филиппа со старостой за завтраком, сверкающими глазами Айвена и торжественной взволнованностью Дадли. Адам не радовался наступлению чужого праздника, но ждал возвращения домой на каникулы. 

— Удачи, кр’олики мои, отметьте пр’аздник со всеми полагающимися этой неделе почестями и весельем! — Слишком бодро провожал француз друзей на перроне. Сорокин стоял рядом с блондином, не говоря ни слова.

— Тогда уж не кролики, а зайцы. — Возразил Адам, растерянно переводя взгляд с собранного наспех рюкзака на Фелиссона и Айвена. 

Мальчики скомкано попрощались. Дадли ушёл в купе первым, не желая выслушивать неловкие попытки Филиппа взаимодействовать с Адамом. Через пару минут к нему присоединился Смит. 

Поезд двинулся. Пейзаж за окном постепенно ускользал, а Дурсль, устав цепляться взглядом за быстро сменяющие друг друга в хороводе кусты, задремал.

Когда проснулся, они всё ещё были в пути. Колёса мерно постукивали, поезд пыхтел, вагоны потряхивало в успокаивающем темпе. Адам сложил голову на скрещенные руки, глядя в окно. Его густые вьющиеся рыжие волосы напоминали недавно покинувшую мир живых девочку, убитую троллем. Дадли поёжился, фантомные боли укололи живот изнутри. 

— Ты ведь еврей? – Тихо завёл он, не до конца прогнав сон из уголков глаз.

— Ммхм, – утвердительно промычал Смит.

— Понятно.

Тишина настолько густая и понятная, неожиданно успокаивала. Мальчик отвернулся, стоило транспорту замедлить движение, предупреждающе заскрипеть колёсами по рельсам.

— Твоего брата зовут Гарри Поттер? – Внезапно спросил Адам, посмотрев на него так, словно задал неуместный, но мучающий его долгое время вопрос.

— Не твоё дело, – огрызнулся Дурсль, быстро отворачиваясь от друга.

Желание разговаривать и даже молчать в компании рыжего пропало. Именно сейчас, в эту минуту, он очень хотел домой. 

Не в тот дом, куда ехал сейчас, а в который ещё несколько месяцев назад хотелось возвращаться. Хотел свои тридцать бесполезных подарков, кузена-идиота, над которым можно потешаться сколько душе угодно. Родителей, никогда бы не давших его в обиду, даже оккультному миру.

.

В ретроспективе, жизнь Гарри была неполноценной и пустой.

Не как колонка про книги в журнале о спорте, на краю абзаца, в самом конце и мельком, чтобы заполнить место и там, где её никто и не подумает читать; а как треснувший при производстве стеклянный шарик. 

В магазине на полке он смотрелся красиво, снежинки переливались радугой в свете ламп, перемешиваясь в замкнутом пространстве, стоило потрясти через коробку. Но вот шарик принесли домой, неаккуратно уронили и маленькая царапина превратилась в трещину, разливая половину жидкости. Даже если стекло склеить, утекшую жидкость обратно не влить – вся магия пропала без следа. 

Так рассуждал Гарри, переворачивая шипящий бекон на сковородке. Шепчущий скрипучими песками голос затих.

Подал еду, как и учила тётя Петунья, поймал её смазанный за сломанными очками мимолётный взгляд, сел за самый край стола. 

Дядя Вернон поглощал еду как раскрасневшийся боров корм. Гарри послышалось мерзкое чавканье, и все Дурсли будто бы вторили главе семейства, почти похрюкивая. 

— ...И потом он свалился с метлы, столько шуму было, – отстранённо заключил Дадли, подводя итог короткому пересказу своих похождений. Кажется, вся суть его заключалась в том, что Малфой отобрал что-то у Невилла, и последний сломал ногу, когда вернул свою вещь, упав по итогу с большой высоты. Откуда бы ему знать их

бесполезный маггл, мешаешь.

Что?

— Кто такие?... — Еле слышно просипел Гарри. Никто не обратил внимания, скорее всего на самом деле не заметили.

Дадли внезапно перевёл на него взгляд, но почти сразу вернулся к куску шоколадного торта, который, Гарри почему-то был уверен, вполовину не такой вкусный, как в волшебной школе.

— Мальчишка, ты уже поел! – Обличающе заметил дядя, обращая всё внимание на воспитанника, словно поймал за совершением преступления. 

слишком показательно, гарри.

— В самом деле, – пробормотала Петунья, будто впервые замечая мальчика. — Иди в чулан.

— Чтоб не показывался на глаза, паршивец, посуду потом помоешь. – Махнул рукой Вернон, возвращая внимание сыну. 

Гарри раздражённо выдохнул, со скрипом отодвинул стул и вышел из-за стола. 

— Стой! – Внезапно крикнул Дадли, когда брюнет уже стоял в дверях. И тарелка с резко взлетела, с глухим стуком ударившись о потолок куском торта. Пустая, она упала на стол, расколовшись на мелкие осколки.

Остатки торта стекали на лицо покрасневшего Вернона, когда Гарри уже убежал в чулан, заперевшись.

Пески в голове шуршали шуршали со свистящим смехом.

.

Проснулся Дадли резко, рвано дыша и осознавая себя сидящим на кровати.   
Точно.   
Он ушёл спать сразу после ужина, оставляя родителей разбираться с приёмышем и грязной посудой. 

Дадли хотел спросить у Гарри что-то...Что? Даже потерев глаза и напрягшись, Дурсль не мог вспомнить. Встав, мальчик спустился по лестнице вниз, только в этот раз забыв о традиции прыгнуть на самой скрипучей ступеньке, чтобы в чулане посыпалась штукатурка. После произошедшего, Поттер ведь сейчас там?

Так или иначе, Дадли пошёл к холодильнику. Может, за куском пирога? Или за остатками мясного салата, он не уверен. Передвигался максимально тихо: свежи были воспоминания, когда они с Адамом под покровом ночи пытались пробраться в кухню Хогвартса и наткнулись на страшных лупоглазых существ с тощими коленками, чем-то напомнившими ноги двоюродного брата. Запищал тогда, как девчонка, вспоминать тошно.

И обнаружил приёмыша возле раковины, уплетающего остатки торта, придерживая салфеткой, чтобы не испачкаться. Салфетку наверняка надеялся выкинуть потом, украдкой, чтобы тётя не заметила. В мусоре то она сразу бы увидела и поняла, кто подъедает ночью семейные запасы. Дадли о салфетках бы не подумал, включить воду и потревожить звуком текущей воды сон родителей не постеснялся.

— Вкусно? – Просипел Дадли. Поттер смотрел ему в переносицу, загнанно дыша. — Доедай и пошли. – Развернулся мальчик, зная, что его послушают. В груди разлилось приятное тепло, он наконец дома.

Сидя на крыльце, Дадли выпрямил ноги, позволяя ставшей за полгода маленькой футболке задраться и оголить толстый живот. Посмотрел на каменный забор, ограждающий их участок от дороги. На идеально ровную плитку - мама неизменно следила за порядком, на недавно покрашенную калитку, на клумбу под окном. И всё до ужаса прилизанное, к тому же сотворённое руками Поттера – у мамы аллергия на цветы.

— Чего ты хотел? – Не страшась - Гарри на самом деле никогда его не боялся, сейчас признаться себе в этом Дадли было не стыдно - спросил мальчик. 

Верно, он хотел задать не просто какой-то конкретный вопрос, а поговорить. Но Дадли всё не мог собраться, и на Гарри не смотрел. Куда ни кидал взгляд – везде следы рук Поттера. Клумба, газон, дорожка, калитка…

— Чего ты хотел. Дадли?!   
— Не кричи, очкозавр. Я думаю.  
— А ты умеешь?  
— А ты! — Дадли, разозлённый, показал на него пальцем, пытаясь лихорадочно придумать ответ. — Ты своими куриными лапами колдовать умеешь?! Нет? Вот и заткнись, пока в лягушку не превратил, задрот.

Воцарившаяся тишина неприятно холодила пятки – или это был ветер? Морозный воздух будто приморозил мальчишек к месту, клубки тёплого воздуха застыли над ними. Дадли сощурился, чувствуя окрашивающий нос и уши красным жар. Гарри молчал.

Потом брюнет медленно поднялся, опираясь коченеющими пальцами о колени.  
— Какой же ты мудак.  
Дадли поморщился, брезгливо выплёвывая:  
— Я три месяца за тебя в школе оккультистов впахивал, будь благодарен.

— Благодарен за что?! – Взъерепенился Гарри, когда дар речи, потерянный от шока, к нему вернулся. Дадли шикнул на него, Поттер сверкнул своими невозможными болотными глазами исподлобья. 

Поттер резко сгорбился и сжал руки в кулаки, Дурсль сразу поднялся, как гончая предчувствуя драку.

— Ты эгоист и маменькин сынок, Дадли — впервые его имя произносили с таким презрением, — я к этому привык. Но…

Гарри замолчал, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он чувствовал, что сказал больше, чем мог, но понимал, что произнёс непозволительно мало. Будто не мог добрать нужного количества слов до длинного предложения, а потом оказалось, что вопрос требовал однозначного ответа. Что он собирался выплеснуть на собеседника? Было ли у него что-то, что он мог обличить в слова?

— Но я думал, ты способен измениться.

Дадли остался на улице один, сидящий онемевшей задницей на холодной плитке.


End file.
